christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
From the Heart (DDD)
From the Heart is the seventh episode of the first season of The Daily Dose of Discipleship. This episode is not an official special, because although it is Valentine's Day themed, Christicast does not honor the celebration of Valentine's Day. In this episode, Jeff learns to curb his profanity, not just so he doesn't offend his great aunt, but because he discovers that it makes him a better person overall. Plot Large family gatherings have always been awkward occasions for Jeff. He tends to forget that he's around his elders and grandparents, and accidentally says unsavory things from time to time. He always apologizes and does his best to curb his curse words around his family, but when those big occasions are over, it's back to regular old Jeff. He may curse alot when he's by himself, but he thinks that if he has enough self-control to control himself around his relatives, he must be doing pretty good overall. I mean, isn't that how his friend Marissa kept her job at that restaurant downtown, even when it’s rush hour and the customers keep being annoying? Sure, Marissa’s a bit more courteous than usual when she’s at her job, but one major reason she doesn’t start showing anger towards customers every time she gets frustrated is that she’s kind on the inside. Even when she’s outside of work, she still uses friendly words and language, unlike Jeff, who would only PUT ON a polite face when he was with people he respected, but then let loose in his free time. And since “polite” wasn't really what Jeff was on the inside, his true colors sometimes shone through when he was with his family. If Jeff wanted to stop acting inappropriate around others, he was gonna have to start with himself. Starting tomorrow, Jeff's vocabulary would be profanity-free. If you've ever tried to break an addiction or bad habit, you can probably relate to what happens next; human willpower usually is too weak for you to just stop cold turkey. So when getting rid of a bad habit, asking for GOD's help is a good decision. So that night, Jeff began to pray, saying “Dear God, I have a profanity problem. Please help me to stop relying on cursing so much...So that I'll have a more positive outlook of life.” “Amen.” The next day, Jeff’s coffee maker wasn't working, his car had run out of gas, and he had missed that turn he should've taken to get to Church, after opting to use his bike instead. And yet, he didn’t feel upset about any of those things. Instead, he remained uplifted, because he was filled with Holy-Spirit-induced joy (a.k.a. The Joy of the Lord). Jeff's cursing wasn’t the problem. It was his constant negative outlook on life. But now that he was filled with the spirit of God, he saw things in a more positive light. Of course, “leaving all your troubles to God” doesn't necessarily mean that everything will always work out as you planned and that nothing will go wrong. God won't always solve your problems right away like in Jeff's case. But trusting in God means that things will go according to how God wants it to. And don't worry, He knows what he's doing. Trivia * This episode was originally intended to be a Thanksgiving special, but could not be completed by Thanksgiving 2017, and was therefore shelved until a later date, (Valentine's Day 2018) upon which James decided to switch the theme of the episode to Valentine's Day. * After it was decided it would be a Valentine's Day-themed episode, it was supposed to be published on Valentine's Day, had to be delayed until February 17th because it was not yet completed. * This episode makes two references to viacom: mtv, and nickelodeon. * At 1:20 the back of Jeff's video game console reads “Pray-Station” a Christian-themed reference to Playstation. * At 1:46 the restaurant where Marissa works has a sign reading “Sooubway,” referring to a video by the channel theOdd1sout. * At 1:55 when the customer is taking a long time to decide what their second item will be, the Jeopardy theme plays to signify that Marissa is waiting for so long. * At 3:51 the sharp edge of the block on the floor twinkles just like when something is really sharp in anime. * At 4:38 Jeff is watching TV as it displays Jukebox, which is a reference to the channel nickelodeon, because they're both old-time music playing machines. * It even says owned by Vidacon, which is a parody of viacom. * At 4:57 when the narrator tells Jeff he doesn't need to pray "all uncomfortably", the word uncomfortably was displayed onscreen, ** James has clarified that he had originally not included the word “uncomfortably on screen,” but added it fit to support the message Joseph Delaney had expressed in a recent video - that Christians don't necessarily have to kneel down or be overly “formal” when praying to God. * At 5:16 the screen reads “Like an old Netfrix Subscription,” a reference to “Netflix.” * At 5:49 Jeff's car's license plate says “JMSJHNSN” a reference to the name “James Johnson.” * At 5:56 a reference was made to the popular opinion that the channel mtv doesn't have that much music on it anymore. Category:Watch Category:The Christicast Channel